


Daganronpa Self Inserts/ x Reader

by CinnamonCardamom, RainbowRea



Category: Daganronpa, Harmony V3, goodbye despair - Fandom, trigger happy havoc - Fandom
Genre: 18+ AU, Band, Brainwashing, Comfort, Cum Swallowing, Despair, Donut Making, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Female sex, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Orgasm, Other, Prom, SHSL reader, Self Insert, Sex, Smut, Sudden Sex, Sweet, Yandere, kiss, prom au, sfw, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonCardamom/pseuds/CinnamonCardamom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRea/pseuds/RainbowRea
Summary: Various Daganronpa x reader. All characters are depicted as 18 or older. We have lemon, lime, angst, and soft. Will be tagged. ~Snow
Relationships: femreader/chiaki, femreader/ibuki, reader/aoi, reader/chiaki, reader/ibuki, reader/junko, reader/togami
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> Idea and Editing by Snow  
> Writing by Cinnamon

Hi guys! We’re Snow and Cinnamon, and welcome to our fic!

Every oneshot is written by one of us and edited by the other.  
We are currently writing and taking requests for all 3 Danganronpa games, though we aren’t comfortable writing the following characters:  
Leon (THH, b/c we don’t feel comfortable with our understanding of him)  
Kaito (V3)  
Teruteru (GBD)  
Imposter/Twogami (GBD)

Although we are open to NSFW we will not be doing non-con/rape in any form. In addition to this, we will not do any waterworks, scat, inflation, incest, or DD/LG play.

Please submit your requests in the following format through the comments:

Characters:  
Genre (angst, comfort, lemon, lime, etc.):  
NSFW or not:  
If NSFW, any kinks (except the forbidden ones mentioned above):  
Specific themes or plot points:  
Ideal lines (like what would you love that character to say):  
Personal details (do you have specific pronouns, nicknames, SHSL talents, or backstories you want the Reader to have):

Introduction to the authors!  
Snow:  
I’m 18 and a college student studying psychology and international relations. My favorite main game is THH. I have depression and anxiety so this is a great coping mechanism for me. I have three sweet doggos! My other hobbies include baking, cosplay, art, DND, and reading manga. I use she/they pronouns. 

Cinnamon:  
I’m ~mysterious~ so I won’t be putting too much information about myself up here. I’m also 18, and I SIMP for Togami (let’s be honest, who doesn’t?). I love older literature and I probably write like it. I love to write, and all constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks for dropping by!


	2. Yandere! Junko x Reader (Non-Smut)

~A Little Bit of Despair~

(AKA Yandere!Junko kidnaps you)

  
The third trial was finally over, and it was time to go. You had watched as one of your best friends, Celestia - no, Taeko now - had been run over by a firetruck, of all things. Truthfully, you hadn’t been surprised when you learned she was the killer. You had thought that she was the type to do anything for her dreams, and it seems like you were right.

This killing game you had been thrust into has been draining you slowly, painfully. Luckily, however, you still had some close friends to lean on. Aoi adores you for your ability to make donuts just the way she likes it, and her bubbly yet strong personality keeps you going. Makoto’s unending optimism and good humor always brightens your day. However, you still felt something missing…

But that doesn’t matter right now. “I’m just tired,” you say to yourself, “and I’ve just witnessed another execution, so it isn’t like I’m gonna be magically ok after that.” Your mouth twitches a bit at a pathetic attempt at a smile as you step out of the elevator. “I’m gonna need a lot of therapy if I get outta this.”

An unsettled feeling begins to envelop your chest as you walk through the dark hallways of Hope’s Peak. Despite the fact you were with your classmates, you still felt like you were being watched, as a predator watches prey.

“Well, of course I’m being watched,” you try to reason with yourself. “There are cameras everywhere.” That didn’t do much to make you feel better. You still had a nagging feeling that you were being watched in particular. There have been times you think you’ve seen the cameras move to follow you, even when you aren’t part of the major group in the dining hall.  
You were so enveloped in your thoughts that you almost walked past your door. With a sigh, you open the door, walk inside, and lock yourself up for the night. You undress and get in your favorite pjs, and crawl into bed just as you hear the dreaded

*Ding dong bing bong* “Mh, ahem, this is a school announcement,” the crackled voice of Monokuma, everyone’s favorite demented bear, blasts through the speakers. “It is now 10 p.m. As such it is officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited.” You resist the urge to throw a pillow at the monitor. “Ok then… sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…”  
To your surprise, you feel yourself getting sleepy rather quickly. As you drift off, you could’ve sworn you heard some odd creaking noise and… was that footsteps? “No, it can’t be,” you assure yourself. After all, you had triple checked that you locked the door before you got in bed, and you doubt that anyone would try anything right after an execution. Satisfied, you allow yourself to sleep.

You only got 5 minutes of sleep.

You didn’t wake up in your room the next morning. In fact, you didn’t wake up to the morning announcements at all. Instead, you woke up in an enclosed space, in darkness… and someone was dragging you. “HOLY SHIT,” you think frantically. “SOMEONE’S GOT ME! I’M GONNA DIE!” You stiffen, prepared to fight. You open your mouth, you breathe in to scream and- a hand flies over your mouth and something sharp is pressed against your neck.

“If I hear one noise from you I will slit your throat.” A mysterious voice says. You can’t recognize whoever they are - or she, guessing from the voice - which terrifies you and comforts you at the same time. On one hand, at least none of your classmates have betrayed you. On the other, this means that the mastermind has taken you… and that means that anything could happen. Chances are, bad things will happen. Panicking silently, you allow yourself to be dragged through this dark and narrow space.

It didn’t take long for your kidnapper to reach her destination. A dim blue light streams through slats in the ceiling, and before you stands a tall girl in bright pink pigtails.

“Is that… Junko???” you think. Smiling down at you with an odd, almost obsessive look on her face as she hauls you up into some strange room.

As you look around, your heart stops. Surrounding you are at least 50 screens all showing different parts of the school. On one you are even able to see Yasuhiro sleeping in his bed. Creepy… But right now, you had more pressing matters to deal with. Namely, whether or not somehow-not-dead-Junko was going to kill you.

The woman in question has now sat you down on an office chair, and begins tying you up with some extension cords that come from nowhere.

“Just like Chihiro…” you think to yourself. For some reason, this realization hits you hard. She is going to kill you. You can’t make donuts for Aoi again, you can’t make Makoto laugh, you can’t even annoy the crap out of Togami! You won’t be able make your special brownies ever again. You won’t be able to do something as simple as breathe. At this thought, your body takes it upon itself to breathe as much as possible, to convince yourself that you are alive and not dead (yet), so you breathe quicker, and quicker, and quicker and quicker and quickerandquickerquickerquicker until-

“Why are you breathing so fast already cupcake? We’ll have plenty of time for that later~” not-so-dead Junko said breathily, her face inches from yours. Her now empty hands caress your face, her bright red nails dragging down your cheeks. She looks a little different than you remember, her face closer to that in the magazines, her blue eyes wide and staring at you almost lovingly. Despite your fear, she really was lovely to look at, and she left you breathless. That is, breathless in both fear and awe.

“Awww, have I left you speechless already? Or are you just afraid to speak?” She backs away into a chair, greedily looking you up and down. “Now based on how you’ve acted during those little trials of mine, I bet you have no idea what’s going on. Let me explain…”

She explains everything, from her obsession of despair to the Tragedy to how she runs the killing game now. All of this information makes your head spin, but her next statement just about makes you faint.

“All of that has gone to plan… the only thing that threw a wrench in my plans was you.” She said this venomously, not breaking eye contact for even a millisecond. Suddenly, her face relaxes and she laughs lightly before sweetly saying, “Ah, but I’m sure that just confuses you more. Let me put it simply: I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you two years ago. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh and how they water when you feel hopeless. I shiver in delight when I think of your body, and I feel such despair when I can’t be near you. In fact, I feel too much despair when I see you out in the world, unclaimed and tainted by hope. That’s saying something, when I say that I feel too much despair. So I came up with a plan.” She stands and starts to pace in circles around your chair. “I brought you into this game as a player because your hopelessness brings me such happiness, more than anyone else’s. And surprisingly,” her face contorts into confusion and a little bit of anger, “your happiness brings me joy too. Do you get that, cupcake?” Junko whirls your chair around so you’re facing her piercing glare. “This makes you my weakness. You must be under my control so I can be satisfied. You are the only thing I want, so I’m taking you. The world will despair at your loss, and I will benefit. It’s the perfect plan. I enjoy the despair of your friends and family, and you will benefit from my attention.” She chuckles a little at your expression. “Yes, I think it’s only fair you get a little something too. Awww, don’t you remember? I know your hopes and dreams.” She leans close to whisper in your ear. “I know everything you could ever want. And I’m gonna give you something nice, but here’s what you’re gonna remember. Listen closely, now, I wouldn’t want you to miss this.” Pulling back a little, she puts her hand around your throat, choking you and forcing you to look straight into her big blue eyes.

“You’re mine.”

“Now, look at how special I’m gonna treat you,” she says sickenly sweet. “You have speeeecciaaallll permission to sleep somewhere other than your dorm without punishment. Lucky you.” Her grip tightens, and in a few agonizing moments you pass out. “Night night, cupcake.”

You sleep for way longer than 5 minutes. In fact, you sleep past the morning announcements. When you slowly come to, you’re still tied up, facing all of the monitors strewn about the walls. You look closely and you can see all of your classmates in the dining hall with a Monokuma. They seem to be talking. Junko, however, is nowhere to be seen. A few minutes later, she strides out of a Monokuma-themed door straight in front of you. She smiles widely when she sees that you’re awake.

“Hellloooooo, cupcake! Now that I’ve got it all straightened out with the parents,” she gestures to the screens behind her jokingly, “we can have a little fun.” She waits expectantly for a moment, before rolling her eyes and continuing “you can talk now, I don’t plan on killing ya.” Hesitantly, you begin to speak, your voice croaky from just waking up.

“What are you going to do to me? Are you gonna keep me tied up forever?” you say.

“Oooohh, wonderful questions!” she says ecstatically. “Seems like you do have a pretty little brain in there. To answer the second question, no. To answer the first question, you’ll see in a moment.” Junko turns around quickly, her skirt flaring out in a rather flirtatious manner, and she types quickly into a computer. All of the sudden all of the screens combine to form one large image. You open your mouth to ask what she’s doing, but she holds up a finger, still turned away from you.

“Ah, ah, ah! I’m about to tell you. You see, I just realized you had this annoying little thing called ‘free will’ that might interfere with my plans. And I can’t keep you tied up forever, so I came up with a little solution.” At this, she wheeled you closer to the screen. Terror begins to take over you. You begin to tremble as you realize that something bad is going to happen. It may not be death, but Junko is absolutely off her rocker, and you have no idea what may become of you next. Junko seems to notice your fear and her smile grows wider.

“As lovely and adorable you are when you’re scared, I’m not gonna do anything bad to you. In fact, I have a feeling you’re going to like it. After all, I heard you talking in your sleep last night.” She looks at you teasingly, leaning in and talking in a mock-sympathetic tone “You just really want to give up control sometimes, don’t you? The world is soooo harsh, and it’ll be nice to have someone to say what’s right and wrong. You just want a recipe to follow, don’tcha cupcake?” You find yourself nodding along, as if you were no longer in control of your own body. “Well, that’s settled then! I’m just gonna show you this quick video, and then we’ll be allllll done. You’ll really be my little player two then, and I know that’s what you really want. And just because I’m soooooooo nice, I’ll give you a little treat.”

Junko lifts you up a little bit before sitting in your chair, so that you’re sitting in her soft lap. You relax a little involuntarily, which she notices. With a little smirk she puts her hand on your chin and an arm around your waist, forcing you to look at the screen as the video begins.

“You’ll be mine forever now, my little Despair Girl.”


	3. Let Me Fuck You, Player Two (Chiaki x Fem! Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT  
> Remember to request in comments

There was some free time before the party. You’d already finished helping Nagito decorate the small cabin next to the hotel. He freaked you out a bit, but you didn’t want to say anything mean, as he seemed nice enough. You walk over to your cabin to get some well deserved rest, when you see chiaki waiting.

She was staring at the sky, when she turned to look at you.

“Ah, you finally came.” deadpanned as always. You could never quite read her.

“I have something important to discuss with you. Please open up your cabin door.” her hands holding the straps of her backpack to her chest. You open the door with your Monopad, gulping as you feel a small bit nervous. No one could be serious about killing each other….right? That’s what you hoped at least.

As you enter the cabin Chiaki pins you against the wall, starting to take off your shirt. Your whole face flushes red, “Chi-chiaki? What are you doing?” Chiaki smirks, “I wanted to talk about your sexy body, player two~” You begin to unbutton her shirt as well, fumbling with the buttons in your hand.

Chiaki pulls down your skirt, “You really are just as hot as I imagined, almost as pretty as the characters in the dating sims.”

You lean in as Chiaki and you clash lips. Your tongues soon join together in a sloppy mess. Chaki places a hand in your bra as you reach to unbuckle it, being a dark red with lots of lace. Chiaki then smashes her face into your breasts. You use one hand to feel her soft hair and the other into her panties, a cute dark green with polka dots.

Chiaki lets out a moan as you place two fingers into her pussy. She grabs you by your hair and guides your face down to her pussy, now open as her panties lay on the floor beside you. You stick on your tongue and explore as chiaki pulls your hair with a moan. You use your free hand to masturbate.

After a few minutes of this, Chiaki orgasms, filling your mouth with cum. With one great swallow it goes down. Chiaki gets up, chuckling as she begins to put her clothes back on. “It’s almost time for the party, save a dance for me, player two.” she waves, face deadpanned again as she exits the cabin, leaving you naked and cum dripping from your mouth and pussy.


	4. Prom Night (Ibuki x Fem Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Emilimar

There you were, on the greatest night of your life, at least that’s what everyone said. But here you were, alone in the corner, holding on to some lukewarm punch as you looked at the gym floor. You awkwardly play with the fabric of your dress. God, you felt so out of place. You let out a sigh, trying to at least listen to the music but none of it was your type.

When you look up from your daze you see Ibuki over you, with a huge grin. “Why are ya all alone?” she asks, her hand over her eyes as she tries to focus on you despite the horrible disco light shining around the room.

You look up, a tad bit startled, “Um well, I don’t have a date...exactly.” you bite your lip, ashamed of your singleness at the most romantic day of your high school experience.  
Ibuki frowns, then lets out a grin, “Then I’ll be your date!” before you can object you feel yourself being pulled onto the gym floor, narrowly avoiding spilling the aforementioned punch all over your dress. Ibuki looks at you up and down, getting a better look at you in the light, “Your boobies look great!!”

You feel your whole face turned red as everyone turns towards you and Ibuki, though Ibuki either doesn't notice or simply doesn’t care. With a swift motion, she gives you a twirl with a smile. You feel yourself begin to loosen up, feeling the beat of the music behind you as you and Ibuki dance. Twirls, dips, twists, kicks, everything seems to blend together perfectly.

After a few minutes of this, during a dip, Ibuki places a gentle hand around your waist, guiding you into a kiss. It’s so warm...she smells like monster energy but you love it. You love her… After you come up Ibuki grins again, “Let’s make some noise!” You smile as she guides you over to the stage, clapping along as she places guitar and sings for the crowd of prom-goers.

Maybe prom wasn't so bad after all...


	5. Unexpected (Byakuya Togami x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to wanderer_through_realms for this amazing idea!  
> Cinnamon had a lot of fun writing this. Hope it's what you were looking for!

Since you’ve been thrown into this killing game, you’ve learned to expect the unexpected. There’s a robotic teddy bear urging your classmates to kill each other. There’s guns and cameras pointing at you wherever you go. There’s a humongous machine whirring away in the physics room that’s apparently… an air purifier? Also, have we mentioned the extremely elaborate executions that have turned people into  _ butter _ ? And worst of all… this school has no concept of natural lighting, which breaks your Ultimate Interior Designer heart. At this point, the unexpected should become expected. Despite all of this, nothing could prepare you for what happened today…

You were bored. Undeniably, overwhelmingly, down-to-the-bones bored. That’s it. The high pressure environment of the whodunnit investigations and trials has given way to low pressure free time. You’ve already rearranged the rec room three times to try to ease the boredom, but you can only have so many acceptable chair positions, and you don’t have any paint to try and mess around with the wall color. 

Suddenly, you had a eureka moment.

“I’ll just go visit the library!” you thought to yourself. “There’s bound to be some good sources of inspiration there. And who knows? There’s a small chance those bookshelves aren’t attached to the wall, so I can test some new ideas there too.” Satisfied, you began to stroll to the library.

It didn’t take too long to get there. You push on the door slowly and quietly; after all, the one and only Byakuya Togami was bound to be there. You’ve always thought that you generally get along with everyone, but Togami seems to have a limited supply of patience. It’s generally best to stay on his good side (or rather, on the “I just barely tolerate you” side), and one does that by being quiet. The door of the library seems to agree with you, and swings open without a sound.

Unexpected Event #2 of the day: there was no one in the library except you. 

“Hmmm, that’s odd,” you thought to yourself. But this could be seen as good luck! With no one around in the library, you could peruse the books with no interruption. Even better, if you got the right inspiration, you could totally spruce up the room and talk aloud to yourself (the best way to plan) without bothering anyone. And so, you went to the shelves, and to your surprise, you found a copy of “Styled: Secrets for Arranging Rooms, from Tabletops to Bookshelves” by Emily Henderson, one of your favorites. You take it from its place and settle down in one of the comfy leather chairs in the back of the room and begin to read. 

An hour later and thoroughly inspired, you decide it was about time you try to move the bookshelves. Jumping up and grasping the side of one of the smaller shelves against the wall, you gingerly give it a tug. You’ve been rather lucky today, so surely this would work. It didn’t budge, so you give a slightly harder tug. It shifts a tiny bit. Success! Excitingly, you give a mighty heave, and whoops… seems like your luck ran out then. 

Time seemed to slow down as you felt both you and the shelf begin to tip over. You scramble to push your back into it to try to right it, but you only end up slipping down more. “This is it.” you say to yourself. “I’m gonna die by being crushed by a bookshelf. Never thought this was how it was gonna happen but it’s better than being murdered I guess.” You are understandably surprised when you feel the weight of the shelves on you lessen.

“ _ What _ on earth are you thinking?!” Came a very annoyed-yet-surprised voice. Blinking owlishly and looking up, you meet the gaze of Byakuya Togami, who had rightened the shelf and was now glaring at you. You step back a bit before replying a bit sheepishly.

"I was… redecorating?” Byakuya scoffed.

“Hardly. If I didn’t decide to keep the books from getting damaged, you would’ve gotten seriously injured. You’re welcome for that, by the way.”

“Oh, yeah” you reply, a little surprised. “Thanks.” Byakuya just hmphed and turned his attention towards the books on the shelf you just tried to move. You pretend to not be embarrassed by what happened and do the same, but you still watch him from the corner of your eye. You couldn’t exactly see his face since he was so tall, but his hand quickly brushed against the spines of the tightly-packed books as he seemingly searched for something to read. To avoid further awkwardness, you meandered a few paces away to pick something else out. The library somewhat reminded you of the dark academia aesthetic, especially with Byakuya standing over there in such formal attire, so you try to find a book that gives a similar vibe. Eventually you find a copy of “The Picture of Dorian Gray,” and settle back into your chair, a good bit away from Byakuya who you refused to make eye contact with. He, however, had different ideas.

“I’m surprised you picked that one up. As Ultimate Interior Designer, I was under the impression that you lived through your eyes and not your brain and would only be able to handle the equivalent grown-up picture books” he states, glancing up at you briefly. Your nose scrunches up a bit at the thinly veiled insult.

“I’m not Hifumi,” you state blandly. “And as the Ultimate Interior Designer, not only do I have to have incredibly good attention to detail, but I have to be able to draw from a variety of sources to be able to recreate a certain atmosphere. In the process one develops the ability to grasp complexity.”

“That is… understandable.” You look up, surprised. Did you just correct THE Byakuya Togami without being insulted? You quickly scan his impassive face for any glare, sneer, or satisfied smirk and come up empty handed. Then, you notice the book in his hands.

“Oh… I think I’ve read that one before. Is that ‘The Innovator’s Dilemma’?” you say curiously. His eyes widen in surprise slightly before looking up and meeting your gaze.

“Why would someone like  _ you _ read this?” 

“I started my own company before this all happened,” you explain, waving your hand around vaguely. “I looked up some books on business to help get me started.” Byakuya seemed intrigued despite his best attempts to hide it.

“Well, no company will ever be as successful as that of my family, but how was business for you before this?” 

The two of you fell into a conversation about business and finance, and the troubles of starting a new company. You explain to Byakuya that your company was only a few months old, but it was growing and showing promise in the industry. It was nice having an actual conversation with him, since he rarely speaks more than insults outside of the trial room. Throughout the conversation, the two of you warmed up a bit to each other (at least, as warm as Byakuya could get) and the tense atmosphere he usually carried wherever he went disappeared a bit. At one point in time, you even coaxed a non-smug, non-condescending smile on his face. As the conversation moved from business in general to who of the remaining classmates would be best at running a company (you put your bets on Celeste, his on Kyoko), something expected happened for the first time that day.

“What what what what whaaaaat?? What are you doing with Master??” a deranged voice called out, while something whooshed right past your ear. You let out an undignified squeak, and turn your head to see a pair of silver scissors embedded in the leather chair.

“What are you doing here?” Byakuya says disdainfully. His attention dropped back to his book, purposefully refusing to even look at Genocide Jill.

“I just came here because I wanted to be with you, Master! Is that furniture person in your way? I’ll kill anyone you want!” she broke into a fit of hyena-like laughter.

“Well, I have no need for you, now or ever. I want to be alone” Byakuya says vehemently. “Leave.”

With that command, Genocide Jill turned on her heel and left with a hard glare at you. After a moment, you turn to Byakuya and say “Wow, she took that really seriously. Do you think she’ll stop breathing or something if you tell her to?” Byakuya laughed.

“I think I should try that some time.” You smile a bit at that before a question popped into your head.

“Hey, Byakuya?”

“What?”

“If you wanna be alone, why haven’t you ordered me to leave yet?” He sat in silence for a moment before replying.

“You’re not as annoying as the others. You’re… tolerable.” 

Ever since you’ve arrived at Hope’s Peak, you’ve expected the unexpected. However, as you walked back to your dorm a couple hours of chatting and reading later, you can’t help but wonder…

“Have I really just made friends with Byakuya Togami?”


	6. Donut Making (Aoi x Reader SFW)

Sakura was gone. To say Aoi was taking it well would be a lie. After the whole fourth trial fiasco, you decided to try and cheer her up with her favorite thing in the world, donuts. You waited outside Aoi’s dorm that morning eargerling bouncing around, gaining a glare from Togami as he passed and a scoff from Toko. After about 15 minutes of waiting, Aoi opened up, dressed though her hair was a mess, and from the circles under her eyes it was clear she got little to no sleep. She looks at you, pain in her eyes, wiping tears, “hey..”  
You take her hand, before she can object, pulling you both into the kitchen. Aoi sees several bowls set up. The ingredients looked familiar. “Donuts?” You nod eagerly. “I thought it might cheer you up!” Aoi gives a small smile, walking over to the ingredients.  
You two spend the morning making all kinds of donuts: glazed, chocolate, blueberry, creme filled, iced, old-fashioned. You name it, they made it. Finally by mid afternoon there was a large tray of about 50 or so donuts before them. Aoi smiled, wiping some sweat from her forehead, “We should call in the others!” It was like life had been placed back into her. Before she left to gather your classmates, Aoi gave you a small peck on the check. As she ran off, you turned beat red, placing a tender hand where the kiss was, hoping you didn’t just dream it up.  
Everyone had filled the dining hall within 10 minutes. Even Togami seemed to be enjoying the feast, at least as much as you could tell. Aoi tenderly held your hand as she used the other to scarf down donuts. Maybe, just maybe, everything would work out, if you had Aoi by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, working my best to improve my writing. Due to my ADHD and dyslexia, it can be hard for me. <3 Thanks for all the support  
> ~Snow


	7. Despair Tops (Junko x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!Pure Smut, NSFW!!  
> A part two of our first chapter, A Little Despair on Top, for Junko'sSlut! It's a tad kinky (not too much though), so don't read if you aren't into that. This was written with a female reader in mind, but it is left ambiguous so that anyone can read it. Enjoy!

You realized rather quickly that being the Mastermind was far more time-consuming than you could ever imagine. You were forced to watch as Junko meticulously watched the cameras, waiting for someone, anyone, to break. You watched as she went in and out of the Monokuma room as she ran the game. You had no choice but to watch. Watch and  _ wait _ . 

In short, you were needy. You were taught to be a good slave to your mistress by waiting patiently and tending to her every need, never breaking her rules, but all the same you were needy. Constantly. You guessed that’s the result of the brainwashing. Funnily enough, you were still yourself; you just had a few changes in your instinct. You felt incredibly compelled to follow Junko’s every order, you felt in your core that you’d be perfectly happy living your life serving her, and your libido seemed infinite so that she could take you whenever she wanted with no complaints.

Today, you rather felt like complaining, because Junko hasn’t caught a break to spend with you. Unconsciously, you begin to whimper, thinking about how badly you wanted to taste her and be used again. 

“What was that?” a voice called teasingly from the desk chair. You happened to be sitting on the other side of the room behind her, blushing a bit at being called out.

“Nothing, mistress.” A pause.

“Come here.”

You crawl over to Junko, who puts you in her lap so that you’re facing her, eyes still on the screens. 

“Is my little despair needy? Hmmm. You can ride my thigh for now, your mistress is busy.” Grateful for any sort of stimulation, you begin to rock back and forth on her pillowy thigh. Soon you start going faster and faster, moans pouring out of your mouth as you leave a wet spot on her skirt. Junko begins to bounce her leg up and down, and you get so so close to your climax before-

“Stop.” Junko says commandingly, holding your hips still. She picks you up and puts you on the bed forcefully. She whispers in your ear “I never said you could cum, slut.” She pulls back, and sits on your face with no warning. “Pleasure your mistress and maybe you’ll get a reward. Obediently, you begin to explore her folds with your tongue, circling her clit. She moans and grinds down on you. “Such a good whore for your mistress, huh? So obedient for me.”

After a couple more minutes, Junko cums all over your face. You lick up as much of the sweetness as you can, cum dripping down your chin. Smiling wickedly, Junko towers over you, kissing your neck. “Your turn, cupcake.”

She starts to leave hickeys all down your neck, moving down between your legs and starting to give you head, tortuously slow. You throw your head back and moan loudly, trying to buck your hips only to feel Junko hold them down. So lost in bliss were you that you didn’t notice that she had put a vibrator in you until you felt the level go up to the highest setting. You felt yourself get closer and closer to cumming but you still haven’t gotten permission.

“P-please, mistress,” you whine. “Please!” Junko stops.

“Please what?”

“Please let me cum!” you practically scream, unsure if you could physically hold it back any more. Junko went back to pleasuring you, speeding up for a little before saying “Cum for me, slut.” 

You came on command, exploding all over her face. She licks her lips before standing up and walking back to her screens. 

“Clean yourself and the sheets up, cupcake. We wouldn’t want it to be all messy when we have more fun later tonight~”

And suddenly, you were needy again.


End file.
